Gannon X: ULTIMATE Adventure
Gannon X: ULTIMATE Adventure is a game simalair to South Park Bigger, Longer & Uncut: The Game and for the Wii U, Xbox 360, and the PS3. Plot After Gannon, Gumball, Ami, & Redford watch an unsuitable movie, their mothers take action and blame Nickelodeon for the movie. The mothers then kidnap the film's stars Robot and Monster and threaten to kill them, therefore waging war on Nickville. The heros then try to reason with their mothers, but fail. They then try to set up their own club to save Robot & Monster. Meanwhile Redford visits homeplace, where he discovers that when Robot & Monster are visting, Satan and Ajax (will rise up from Hell and destroy Earth. Redford then tries to convince Satan not to Destroy the earth and to stand up to Ajax, who bosses him around. The heros (with help from Steve from Minecraft), manage to free Robot & Monster, but are trapped in the crossfire between Cartoon Network & Nickelodeon, Gumball's father then executes Robot and Monster and accidentally summons Satan. Gumball, Ami and Gannon fight Satan, while Redford confronts Ajax. They defeat the pair and Satan destroys Ajax, finally standing up to him. The town cheers for Gannon X and his friends. Playable Characters Gannon Redford Gumball Ami Steve LevelsEdit Melgotic City Square (tutorial)-- Gather the heros to go to the movies. The Robot & Monster Movie-- As the four heros, find a old man, then find money around Melgotic City to pay him. Money Factory-- As Gannon, Gumball and Ami, sneak out of the Factory and avoid their mothers. Find the Stars-- As Redford, get to the switches and open the gates to his home Ami's Mom's a Jew-- As Gannon, in the school, escape from Ami's Mom. Blame Nickelodeon-- As Gannon, Gumball & Ami, sneak to their mothers to try and reason with them. Redford's Town-- As Redford, travel across his town, beating Satan's traps. The Resistance-- As Gannon, Gumball and Ami, train with Jack Skellington to prepare for war. Satan's Secert Lair-- As Redford, get to Satan's Secert Lair to convince him to stand up to Ajax. The Recue Begins-- As Steve, sneak through the execution camp to save Robot & Monster. The Power Switch-- As Ami, sneak towards the power switch and turn off the power. The Great Escape-- As Gannon & Gumball, race through the soldiers and rescue Robot & Monster. The Vision-- As Gannon, run through the forest to find the others. The War-- As Ami & Gumball, race across a battle field to confront Gumball's dad. Save The Earth!-- As Gannon, Gumball, & Ami fight and defeat Satan. The Final Battle for the Little Guy-- As Redford, kill Ajax once and for all! Bosses Gannon's Mom-- Money Factory Ami's Mom-- Ami's Mom is a Jew! Gumball's Mom--Blame Nickelodeon Satan-- Redford's Town Jack Skellington(Gannon only)-- The Resistance Gumball's Dad-- The War Satan (again)-- Save The Earth! Ajax (final boss)-- The Final Battle for the Little Guy Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:Games